


Longing

by paumuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caught, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Office Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paumuku/pseuds/paumuku
Summary: “You’ll be no better than Sasuke if you do this,” he breathed out. If she kept going, he wouldn’t be able to fight it anymore. His lust for her filled all of his senses.“And when has that ever been a goal of mine?”





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiyebun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyebun/gifts).



> I was really nervous about posting this, but here it is! I'm not the best at writing smut so I hope you all enjoy it.

When he heard the door push in, Kakashi sighed. He was sure the group of genin was the last appointment he had for the day. For once he thought he would be able to to go home on time. He was ready to give whoever dared interrupted his schedule a glare but when he glanced up his breath caught in his throat, eyes slightly widened. Heels clacked against the wooden floor as Sakura strolled in.

She wore a high neck black dress that accentuated her breasts. It stopped just short mid thigh and with opened toe heels, it made her toned legs appear longer despite her short height. And if he looked hard enough, oh god, he could see the outline of lace underneath. She was simply breathtaking and the silver haired man couldn’t help the jealousy he felt for the Uchiha in that moment. If she were his, that dress would’ve been off the second she walked in. He would’ve pinned her against the wall, took her where she stood, but she belonged to another man. He needed to stop these types of dirty thoughts.

“Kakashi,” she said softly. Offering him a small smile, he returned it with his own. Yet, he knew something was bothering her. He could see it in her eyes.

He was aware of everything about her, more than he liked to admit. The masked man couldn’t exactly pinpoint when his attraction to her started. In fact, he was scared to dwell on it, afraid he might not like the answer. Afraid it started during the war… when she was still seventeen. It continued on after the war and grew into more when Sasuke first left the village for redemption. They began spending more time together as she started building the foundations of her children’s clinic and for a moment he thought her feelings were mutual. But when Sasuke returned, he realized he was wrong.

“Ah, Sakura. It’s been awhile. I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again,” he said jokingly. She let out a light chuckle and his eyes warmed at that. He wasn’t lying. The poor girl was running a clinic and hospital. They had both been so busy with work (though maybe he was avoiding her) it had been months since they last seen each other. 

“Oh please, you can’t get rid of me so easily,” she laughed as she closed the door behind her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been by to see you. I’ve been so caught up with work.”

“No need to apologize,” Kakashi watched as she walked to one of the large windows behind him. “Though this old man was beginning to get lonely with all this paperwork.”

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face. Being around Kakashi made her feel instantly better. “You’re hardly an old man. In fact, thirty-four is the new twenty-one.” It was Kakashi’s turn to chuckle. 

“While I enjoy the flattery,” his tone slowly changing into one of curiosity, “why are you here?” Her smile still plastered on her face she slowly bent down. His eyes roamed to her ass, her dress threatening to to uncover her underwear. Thoughts of hiking her dress up and taking her from behind raced through his head. He needed to stop but it had been so long since he last been with a woman. And the one who invaded his mind on a daily basis stood in front of him, being so sinfully sexy. Did she not know what she was doing to him? When he heard the floorboard creek his eyes snapped back in time to see her pull a bottle of sake hidden beneath.

Could he be anymore obvious? The pinkette thought as she felt his gaze travel her body. From the moment she walked in she could see him openly check her out. Not that she was complaining though. Her smile threatened to widen as she thought about her former Sensei being attracted to her but quickly brushed the thought away. There was no way right?

She held up the bottle sake as she stood back up and grinned. “I just came for this little fella here.” She could see the amusement in his dark eyes as he shook his head. 

“Ah, there was treasure in here the whole time?” He asked. Sakura made her way towards his desk, piled with scrolls and unsigned paperwork. She set the bottle down on a spot empty of important documents.

Ignoring what he said, she looked down at him. He rose in eyebrow in question. “Shall we have a drink?” Little did he know, such an innocent question would be his downfall.

 

The sake burned his throat and he was starting to feel a little buzz. A soft melody played on the small radio that sat on top of the desk. Sakura’s laugh echoing in the large room. The moon was high in the sky and the night was cloudless. A small lamp lit the room up. He had shredded the Hokage robes off awhile ago and sat in his jonin pants and a plain black fitted shirt that connected to his mask. The pair sat on the floor behind the desk, backs against the wall with a large window above his head.

They had been talking about old missions they had taken together when Sakura remembered Gai giving the silver haired nin a piggy back ride in Suna. “All of us were so disturbed seeing you two like that,” she laughed. “I remember telling those guys how gross you two looked. If only I knew back then what I know now.” She looked at the man next to her and gave him a sad smile. If only I knew I would want you. She thought bitterly. 

With their legs stretched out and almost touching, she fought down the blush that had been trying to creep up on her all night. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, keeping her warm (though the sake helped with that too). She wasn’t oblivious to how close they were. Or how her heart was beating quickly. Feelings she tried to bury were creeping back up and they were coming fast. The whole Sasuke situation completely slipped her mind. Her buzz and Kakashi’s presence had her feeling good inside. It had been so long since she had laughed genuinely.

“Nostalgia is such a bittersweet comrade,” Kakashi turned his head to her, their eyes meeting. “Do you wanna talk about it?” While he loved sharing old stories and hearing her laugh, he was curious about what had brought her here today. Why instead of going out in the extremely tight, extremely sexy, dress she was in, she was sitting on the floor with him in an empty tower.

He watched her sigh, before she took another shot. Instead of meeting his eyes again, her emerald eyes turned to look down at her lap. He continued to watch her as she inwardly debated on whether to tell her companion about her problems.

“I… well…” she started, but she couldn’t seem to find the words at first. “I think I’m a bad person…” Shocked at what she just said, he opened his mouth to disagree with her. But before he could even get a what the hell are you talking about? out, she continued. “I walked in on Sasuke and Karin fucking on his couch.” And just like that, Kakashi was left speechless because what the fuck was she actually talking about and how did that make her a bad person?

She knew he was waiting for her to continue, she could see the confusion on his face mixing with the anger that was dancing in his eyes. She couldn’t stop to bitter laugh that escaped her lips and tilted her head back to stare at the white ceiling.

“I’m not even hurt,” she began. “Well I am, but I should’ve known. He couldn’t even be loyal to his goddamn village. How could I expect him to be loyal to me?” Kakashi scoffed. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t wrong to expect loyalty out of the last Uchiha. That it came in the terms and conditions of a relationship, but the woman next to him kept going.

“I’m disappointed, but I feel more disappointed in myself than anything. I wasted two years of my life because I felt obligated to him. When he came back and asked me to be with him. It felt like if I said no, then he would leave again. He would leave behind you, me, and most importantly, Naruto. I couldn’t do that to Naruto, I couldn’t let Sasuke leave and see the disappointment in his eyes.”

By now, Kakashi had a frown on his face. He stared forward, eyes focused on the desk in front of them.

“I wouldn’t have dated him if that wasn’t the case,” he could feel her breathing shift, as if what she wasn’t sure she should be saying this aloud. “I wasn’t in love with him anymore. I realized I didn’t love him years ago. I… I fell in love with someone else. But that person never saw me.” Sakura frowned. She wasn’t near drunk but the alcohol was flowing through her and she couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She couldn’t stop her deepest secrets from spilling and she couldn’t bring herself to look at the man next to her as she told him everything she never told anyone else.

“When I realized the man I did love would never love me the way I love him, I decided that I would at least be there for Sasuke. It was foolish of me to think this way, but I thought he finally saw me and that I would be content in becoming a Uchiha. I would live a decent life, have a small family, and a job that I loved doing; even if it wasn’t with the man I wanted. I didn’t even stop to think that Sasuke could find comfort in another woman. I thought I was the only one he tolerated. In the beginning everything seemed okay. We went on dates, he listened to all my stories and we started to fool around. But it wasn’t enough for me cause I wasn’t truly in love with him. Everything felt like a chore with him and I was always walking on eggshells. I started throwing myself into work, because it was the only thing that made me feel something inside.”

She turned her head to look at him, and Kakashi finally looked back at her. There was a warmth in her eyes and he was a little surprise to not see her crying.

“Honestly, I’m more upset that not more people got to see me in this dress.” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Her eyes never left his though, and she could practically see the wheels turn in his head as he tried to process everything she told him. 

Sakura had always been the one whose emotions got the best of her. He could read her a mile away because she was an open book. So how is it that he didn’t realize she was so unhappy? How did he not see her masking her feelings with false happiness? His heartache every time he saw her with Sasuke as they walked through the village. She was always chatting away and smiling and he would always think of how the Uchiha boy didn’t deserve her. He thought he knew her, but right now it felt like he didn’t know her at all. And something else bugged him. How did he never see that she was in love with someone else?

“Sakura…” he began. “Just say the word and I’ll go over there and kick his ass.” Her eyes widened at his serious tone and they stared at each other for a few seconds (though it really felt like an eternity and Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat) before he broke out in a grin. Her laugh followed soon after, the air around them growing lighter.

“Don’t worry, when tomorrow comes around he’ll be missing a few teeth courtesy of me,” she said in between laughs. The silver haired man shivered at the thought of being on the receiving side of her inhuman strength.

“He was never good enough for you anyway,” patted her head and she couldn’t help the small blush that appeared. “And whoever the other guy was is an idiot too. You’re beautiful, funny, selfless. I can go on about how amazing of a girl you are but that’ll take all night.”

His hand still on her head, she looked back at him. She almost heard bitterness in his voice but it was hard to tell. She simply nodded and they sat in silence letting the radio fill the room. She took another shot before looking away so her former sensei can take one as well. 

Unlike Kakashi, Sakura knew when she fell in love with him. It hit her all at once and she spent about two weeks trying to push the feelings down before she finally let them run their course. They were going through a war after all and she needed to use her energy toward something else. All she wanted was to help her team, to do her part, and along the way she started seeing Kakashi as a man.

When they headed home after the final battle, she knew for a fact the love she felt for the man next to her was stronger the the love she felt for the raven haired boy. When he left for redemption, she found as many excuses as possible to see the masked man. She started helping him with his paperwork, bringing him lunch, and working with him on a budget for her clinic. In return, he walked her home and paid for her dinner. She felt like just maybe she had a chance with him. But it ended after Naruto’s wedding. He had walked her home that night, both a little drunk in celebration for her blonde best friend. When they reached her doorstep she boldly asked him, “What do you think of me?”

His reply, “You’re my cute little student.” To say Sakura was devastated would be an understatement, but at least she knew where he stood. Sasuke came home about a week later and she made the selfless (maybe it was selfish of her) to be with him despite her feelings.

She was so used to running away and putting others before herself, but she was tired of it. Tonight she would be selfish and suffer the consequences later. 

“Hey Kakashi…” she whispered. She pulled herself up and the older man looked up at her. She reached down to grab his hand and pull him up to stand with her. His eyes glanced down, her dress rose up and just an inch more and he would be able to see what lay beneath. He tried not to stare, feeling the heat of his body rush down. He gulped before looking at her. Even with heels she was a head shorter than him. 

Her emerald eyes sparkled with a new resolve and she smirked. His eyes dropped down to her plump lips before snapping back up to her eyes. She took a small step forward till her small body was almost pressed against his. He didn’t move, scared that the moment he did, he would lose control.

“Sakura,” he growled, “what are you doing?” Mischief danced in her eyes. He could feel her chest brush against his with every breath she took.

“Did you know I’m not a little girl anymore?” She whispered, staring at his face. “I haven’t been… from the moment I turned eighteen.” He frowned, ashamed of what her voice was doing to him. She grabbed his hand placing it on her bare thigh. He couldn’t move. Too scared to move. His cock twitched as she guided his hand up to her hips. “This isn’t the body of a cute little student.” The fabric of her dress was soft under his as she guided his hand further up, stopping just below her breast. 

“Sakura” His voice came out raspy. He needed to tell her to stop before she went to far. She would only regret it. She was bound to Sasuke. But he couldn’t say anymore. She saw lust flash in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. However, that was all the confirmation she needed. 

He could see the desire in her eyes, mixed with a look she used to give him when they began spending time all that time together.

She inched closer, leaning forward, close enough where he could feel her breath through his mask. His own perverted thoughts flowing through his mind, he grew hard. He needed to get her away, or he would have no self-control left. 

“Sakura,” he said again.

“Kakashi,” her voice soft and sultry. Just the way she said her name made him want to rip her dress off. But she still belonged to another man, he reminded himself, even if Sasuke cheated on her.

“We’ve been drinking, you’re not thinking clearly,” he tried, but she didn’t move away. He could’ve pushed her away, his hand still resting below her breast, or easily maneuvered away but he knew the moment he touched her all of his resolve would wash away.

“I’ve never had a more clear mind,” she brought her hands to cup both sides of her cheek. “I’ve always wanted you, sensei.” He growled and it was such a sexy animalistic sound. She could feel all the heat in her lower region, the sound he made making her instantly wet. He used the hand on her to press her flush against him and she nearly gasped as she felt his hardness against her thigh.

“You’ll be no better than Sasuke if you do this,” he breathed out. If she kept going, he wouldn’t be able to fight it anymore. His lust for her filled all of his senses.

“And when has that ever been a goal of mine?” he never gave her the chance to continue. She didn’t see him pull his mask down but when she felt bare lips against her she pulled his face closer, kissing back almost desperately. She tried to pour all her built up feelings into the kiss. When his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned, getting lost in their lust. Screw it, she would just tell him her feelings later.

Their tongues danced for dominance and they both refused to lose. Sakura gasped as his hand finally cupped her breast and the other caressed her thigh up to her hips. He could feel her hardened nipple and rolled it under his thumb, earning a moan. All sensibility washed away as their kiss got more heated. Mouth never leaving hers he pushed her back until her thighs touched the desk. She reached behind her, shoving the documents off to the side and he hoisted her up. She spread her legs apart, grabbing his hips to pull his body towards her and ground her core into his. He could feel her dampen his pants. He moaned, breaking their kiss and looked down at her.

She was panting, body flushed red and she looked up at him with such a devious look in her eyes. He was painfully hard now. Her eyes never left his as she ground his hips one more time. He hissed in pleasure, and she smirked. Before she could do it again, he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down, her back press against the desk. She didn’t protest, instead, amusement danced in her eyes as he held her in placed. She watched as his other hand travelled her creamy thighs before hiking her dress up, exposing her unclothed core.

“Fuck Sakura,” he brought his finger to slit, coating it in her juices. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips. She brought her knees towards her, spreading herself for him. He looked down at her pussy, it dripping and pink. She exposed all of herself to him and he wanted nothing more than to watch her cum, to hear her scream his name, to feel her walls clamp around him. He toyed with her clit, rubbing the nub in small circles. She arched her back trying to get him to press harder but he held her down, hand still pressing her shoulder into the desk. “You’re so hot.”

“Kakashi…” she breathed out as he slipped two fingers in. Pleasure shot through her as he pumped in and out. She wanted more, needed more. He watched her come undone with just his fingers, hard pants filling his ears. Coming down from her high, her hand shot out grabbing the wrist of the hand in her, her other gripping the had on her shoulder. She used her strength to pull the silver haired man on top of her before flipping him over so she could straddle him as laid back against the desk. “It’s my turn.”

He was surprised at how quick the tables turned. Gray eyes watched as she pulled the dress over her head. She wore a see through black lace bra, her pink nipples poked through. He drank in the beautiful sight on top of him. Her hands pushed his shirt up and she ran her fingers down his abs before laying teasing kisses down his chest and stomach. He watched as she slid off the desk. She hooked her fingers on his waistband, pushing his pants down, exposing his hard dick. Her hands shot up to his hips, keeping him in place. It was her turn to hold him down.

Her tongue swept him from the base all the way to the tip and he let out the sexiest moan she had ever heard. Letting her tongue lap the precum from his head, she engulfed his cock in one go. His hand shot out and gripped the back of her head at the sudden sensation. She wasted no time, letting his head hit the back of her throat. She could feel his cock twitch, hear her name in his breath, taste his need to cum. The grip on her hair tightened, and he pulled her head back, making his cock slip out, a trail of saliva following. She frowned down at him.

“If I cum, I won’t be able to last the rest of the night,” he voice cracked. He let go of her hair as she crawled back onto the desk, positioning herself over his cock. She placed her hands on his chest, his reaching up to grip her hips, and smiled down at him.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long, needed you for so long,” she whispered. “This isn’t just a one night, Kakashi.” And before he could respond she sunk her core down on him. His heart swelled at that. She wanted him, wanted more than just one night with him.

He moaned her name as she rode him. He lifted himself up, placing an arm behind him to stabilize himself as she slammed her hips to his, her moans in his ears, chest pressed to his. He let her fuck him, loving the feel of her wetness around him, loving the way she wanted to dominate. When she found the angle that made her moans louder and a pitch higher, he smirked. Hooking her legs over his arms he hoisted them up, slamming his hips into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, screaming his name.

Her eyes filled with lust as she noticed the door was opened. They were so lost in their passion that she never would’ve saw him if she wasn’t facing the door. His eyes bled red, his face contorted in anger as he watched the older man pound into his ex-girlfriend. But he didn't move. She doesn't know how long he had been there. He didn’t look away as ecstasy washed over her. He could hear his ex-sensei moan her name, hear him whisper dirty things to her. Her eyes never left his as Kakashi’s name slipped past her swollen lips, as she let him know she was cumming. Her eyes shut and she saw white.

Kakashi felt her walls tighten around him and he couldn’t hold back. She trembled in his arms as she came and he released his seed inside of her. When she opened her eyes, the raven haired man was gone.

He slowly slipped out of her, dropping her legs so she could stand. She gripped his forearms to brace herself before embracing the taller man. She rested her head against his chest to hear his heart beat and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew she was moving fast but she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to deny what she really wanted, what she truly wanted for years now.

“If you feel the same way I do,” she whispered, “Than don’t let me go.” He hugged her tighter, promising her he wouldn’t.

 

“You know… Sasuke saw us,” she said as they laid in his bed. She cuddled up into his side, her head rested on his chest. She was still breathing hard from their last round. He chuckled and stroked her back. He knew the man had been there watching. It would've been dangerous as a shinobi to not have known and while killing intent rolled off the younger man, he knew Sasuke wouldn't have done anything.

“Oh," he hummed. "Did he enjoy the show?”


End file.
